Plants and animals convert foreign compounds, including pesticides, to derivatives which can be excreted by the animal or harmlessly stored. The principal reactions involved are oxidation, hydrolysis, and conjugation with glucose (plants), glucuronic acid and sulfate (animals), and amino acids and peptides. The fate of stored plant glucosides when the plant is fed to animals or ingested by man is not understood. The objectives of this research are to synthesize radiolabeled plant glucosides of pesticidal compounds, ascertain the metabolic fate of these materials in mammals, and determine the biological activity of the resulting metabolites. Rats, rabbits, and perhaps goats will be treated with the radiolabeled glucoside; milk, urine and feces will be collected at intervals for the analysis of excreted radioactivity; metabolites will be identified in these materials by cochromatograph with known compounds, derivative isotope dilution and recrystallation to constant specific activity, chemical and enzymic degradation to known compounds, and, where sufficient material is available, by infrared, NMR, and mass spectral analyses; and metabolites which have not previously been isolated will be assayed for toxicity to white mice. Liver homogenates and subcellular liver fractions will also be utilized to determine the metabolism of glucosides. Other tissues may also be used. Human embryonic cell cultures will also be used to investigate the metabolism of the glucosides. Initially, compounds to be studied will be from the organophosphorus insecticide group, the carbamate insecticides, and substituted phenylurea herbicides. The mechanism of dechlorination and hydroxylation of the organophosphorus insecticide phosphamidon will also be studied vis a vis the involvement of glutathione in the reaction.